


Personal favors

by AngelofDarkness1605



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkness1605/pseuds/AngelofDarkness1605
Summary: After Belle has accidentally declared in public that she'll only sleep with someone who will make her feel good as well, she pursues the only person with whom she actually wants to achieve this.





	

Very much aware of Mr. Gold's gaze on her as she shelves returned books, Belle sighs in frustration. It seems like her biggest blunder ever has strained her relationship with the surprisingly charming – not to mention attractive - pawnbroker. It's been months since her faux pas at Granny's, but people still have far from forgotten about her argument with Sean Gaston in the middle of the diner.

She hadn't meant to say what she did, let alone so loudly, but as he - publicly - tried to coerce her into sleeping with him, she blurted out that she won't sleep with someone who can't give her an orgasm in return.

By the time he had dumped her right there and then - good riddance – she belatedly realized that each and every patron at the diner was staring at her, Mr. Gold included.

For many weeks, she has been met with giggles, propositions or disapproval wherever she went. After her too public declaration, just about all townspeople characterize her, contradictorily, either as a slut or a prude, and act towards her accordingly.

Even her tentative friendship with the solitary pawnbroker is affected by it, as he can't look her in the eyes any longer. He still turns up each and every Saturday to 'work' in the library, but rather than talking to her like he once did, he now actually reads books - if he isn't keeping her safe from Keith, who took her heated exclamation as a very unwanted challenge.

It makes her only more frustrated that the only man whom she might actually want to be intimate with, apparently can't even look at her anymore. At least he's still in the library, staying with her past the regular hours like he has done for almost a year.

It's the best chance she has to have a conversation with him, to try to see if there's any part of their relationship which they can salvage. Making certain that he's indeed the only patron still in the library and that he entrance is locked, Belle approaches him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Whatever it is exactly that's causing him to behave so strangely, she wants it out of the air. He may be never more than a friend, like she wants him to be, but that doesn't mean that his friendship doesn't also mean very much to her.

"Mr. Gold," she says softly as she hops onto the table he's reading at, wanting his undivided attention for this conversation – for as far as she doesn't already have this whenever he's aware that she does as much as look at him.

"Miss French," he acknowledges her, putting down his book and pointedly looking away when she arranges her skirt around herself.

"I'd like to talk to you."

"No, you don't have to; this conversation isn't necessary," he says tensely, still not quite looking at her. "I'm sorry for any discomfort I may have caused you. Of course I'll accept whatever you wish regarding my... presence in your life. Or rather, the lack thereof."

"What do you mean?!"

"Miss French, you don't have to... you must know that ever since you argued with Mr. Gaston at Granny's diner, I've been..."

"You've been what?"

"I can't help but... think about what you said," he says, lowering his head as if she should be disgusted by what he's telling her. "Think and wonder about it, and... _feel_."

"What are you saying?!" she breathes, delightfully bewildered by the discovery that he's been influenced by her exclamation at the diner in a whole different way than she thought.

"Surely you must have noticed how I..." he offers weakly.

"I've noticed a lot, Mr. Gold. A lot of unpleasantness has come my way because of a statement of which the content only seems normal to me. But none of that originates from you. In fact, you've made this whole fallout less difficult than it could have been. The only thing I don't like is that you don't talk to me anymore. I really enjoyed the conversations we used to have."

"But surely you don't like that I..."

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I couldn't possibly, not without..."

"Try me. Really, Mr. Gold, I think you'd be pleasantly surprised."

"I... I thought about asking you whether there is any chance for me to... have your permission to... attempt to achieve what you require from an... intimate partner."

"Why didn't you?" she asks softly, flabbergasted that his strange behavior in the past few weeks has been caused by _this._

"You obviously would never actually want me to do that. Besides, even if you did, I could only disappoint you."

"I don't think you would. Not at all."

"How can I possibly not let you down? Beyond the unpleasantness of my person, you'd probably not find a man in this or any town who knows less about making you feel good."

"Well, I dare say you've got a better idea of that than Sean, who insisted on deciding for me what I am 'supposed' to like."

Her mind is reeling because of the landlord's revelations, but she can hardly analyze them right now, overcome with the need to experience his perceived lack of skill for herself. Being as perceptive and protective as he is, he can _surely_ make her feel a lot better than he gives himself credit for now.

"Besides," she adds, shifting slightly closer to him, "I'm hardly an expert myself. At least you strike me as the type of man who is willing to take directions."

"Of course!" he says, as if he can't imagine anyone _not_ willing to do so.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm not opposed to... 'give you permission to attempt to achieve what I require from an intimate partner', as you so adequately put it. Although I can't help but wonder why you want to do so in the first place if you're so certain that you'll only disappoint me."

"Because at least I'd have the chance to hold you once."

"So what you're saying is that you only want it _hold_ me?!" she concludes, wholly disappointed.

"It's more than I possibly deserve," he says curtly, for some reason seeming entirely convinced of the self-depreciating words.

Beyond thrilled and touched that Mr. Gold is interested in her like this after all, all she can do is spontaneously reach for him and embrace him from her spot on the table.

He tenses before she has fully processed their nearness, prompting her to abruptly withdraw from him in fear of making him uncomfortable. As she does so, the landlord looks at her as if he has just ruined his one and only chance to be close to her.

"You surprised me," he explains on his own accord.

"Come up here?" she suggests, offering him her hand.

To her delight, he takes it, allowing her to pull him towards her. She'd love to guide him to stand between her legs, but he looks very skittish. That makes it yet more surprising when he tentatively hugs her from the side on his own accord.

Both of them sigh contentedly when she lightly wraps her arm around his back, and he does the same for her. She can feel the exquisite softness of his clothing and the warmth of his body, and she hopes that he equally enjoys their spontaneous embrace.

Belle soon concludes that he _is_ , for Mr. Gold questioningly rests his head on her shoulder. He sighs as he does so, this time so deeply that it feels like he has been holding his breath since long before her incident at the diner.

"You're so very lovely," he whispers, his head deliciously close to hers even though he doesn't press himself against her like she hoped he would.

"So are you. You are wonderful, Mr. Gold, so much more than you give yourself credit for."

He snorts in disbelief, but fortunately continues to hold her. To encourage him further, she extends her right hand to his head, tenderly caressing his hair and scalp. He _shudders_ in her arms when she does so, tightening his hold on her. Smiling against his suit jacket, she presses her face against his neck, deeply breathing in the heady mixture of his aftershave and natural scent.

His embrace alone arouses her more than anything Sean has ever done. Emboldened, she begins to stroke his back. He groans softly in response, the sound sending fire throughout her, especially when he nuzzles her neck as well. Her eyes closing, she presses her face against the crook of his neck, shivering when he very, very carefully begins to caress her back and arms as well.

"I'd say this is going rather well," she remarks, barely recognizing the sultry sound coming out of her mouth as her own voice.

"I concur," he replies throatily.

Unable to resist the temptation, she kisses his neck and throat, reaching each and every inch of him which she can, given the confines of his restrictive clothing. It leaves him groaning her name, especially when she takes his right hand in her own and guides it to the swell of her breast.

"Would you like to..."

He nods furiously, staring at her with open longing. No one has ever remotely looked at her like this and Belle is very happy to nudge his hand – which hasn't crossed the last inch yet – in the right direction.

Both of them gasp when he finally brushes the back of his fingers against her breast, before cupping it tentatively in his palm. The sound she lets out in response is clearly the confirmation he needs to begin kneading it lightly, making certain to move his thumb over her nipple repeatedly when his first, accidental touch there has her moaning his name.

The sight of Mr. Gold touching her like this drives her almost as wild as the caresses themselves do. She instinctively bucks her hips to relieve the sweet tension that's building inside of her, but she comes up short as there's nothing to provide any friction.

He must nave noticed and misunderstood, for he withdraws from her immediately. Her sigh of frustration has him looking at her in a combination of alarm and arousal, which she would have found very endearing if it hadn't been for the circumstances.

"Please," she say, her face flushing yet redder as she all but begs Mr. Gold of all people to touch her so intimately.

"I don't know what you want me to do," he brings out, glancing down his body as if it has betrayed him.

It draws her attention to the straining presence at the front of his trousers. Belatedly realizing that she has almost the exact same view as he has himself, he covers himself with his hands.

"Let me show you what to do?" she whispers, shocked that he's this horrified to be seen by her like this.

She reaches for his right hand when he nods breathlessly, his face covered by perspiration and a deep flush. It makes him look yet more appealing than he usually does. Their eyes locked, she guides his hand underneath the hem of her skirt, shivering deliciously when his slightly calloused fingertips first encounter the heat of her bare skin.

"Do you feel that?" she whispers when they slide his hand upwards, until it meets the by now damp material of her panties. "Do you feel how much I want you?"

Mr. Gold is breathing heavily, his expression one of desire and utter awe, only making her want him more.

"You _want_ me?!" he brings out incredulously, looking at her incomprehensibly, as if he doesn't understand her physical and emotional reaction to him.

"I do," she whispers, encouraging him to rub his fingers along her folds. "Do you feel how wet I am? How ready I am for you?"

He doesn't reply, but the awestruck look on his face tells her all she needs to know.

"Do you feel how easily you can move your fingers because I'm so slippery?" she asks throatily, thrilled by what her words are doing to him – to both of them. "Imagine how easily other parts of you would move there as well."

Belle nudges his hand a little once more, showing him what she likes. She cries out and throbs yet more insistently when he lightly presses his fingers against her most sensitive spot in the process.

"Right there," she breathes, moaning when he touches her right there again before she has finished her sentence to encourage him to do so. "That's what feels best."

The next tremor he sends throughout her is so powerful that she half collapses backwards onto the table she's sitting on, her hand falling away from his as she braces herself.

"Please tell me what you like me to do for you," he whispers urgently, looking as if he's about to dive underneath her skirt in a desperate search for any clue.

She isn't opposed to that development at all, but he almost visibly dismisses the idea with a horrified expression of his own perceived forwardness.

"Just do what you just did," she pants, determined to get more than only his hand underneath her skirt at a different occasion. "You'll know when you do it right and I'll be very happy to help you just in case you don't."

Mr. Gold looks skeptical, but his very first next tentative touch has her keening once more. He is all focused determination after that, his eyes never leaving her face as he sends jolts like electricity all throughout her.

Still, she needs him closer yet now that he's making her feel better than anyone else ever remotely has. She sits up on the table again and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her face against him as she clings to him for all she is worth, especially when he shifts a little and presses his hardness against her after all.

"You feel incredible, sweetheart," he whispers to her, the roughness of his voice and the groans which escape him making her feel better yet. "Thank you so much for letting me do this."

He's practically babbling by now, but she barely notices as she feels herself nearing the precipice. One more deliberate stroke of his finger has her flying over it, her yelp in reaction to the force of her release muted by the fabric of his suit jacket.

She trembles in his arms, exquisite heat still washing over her as he keeps his fingers wonderfully busy between her legs. Quite some time passes before she becomes somewhat aware of her surroundings again, the bliss which Mr. Gold just created for her wearing off a little after all.

Still, it's wonderful in a whole new way to be held by him, his free hand tenderly caressing her hair. He nuzzles her neck as well, whispering words of affection to her. She shivers happily, beyond thrilled to be with Mr. Gold like this.

"That was amazing," she murmurs, moving away from him just far enough to look him in the eyes. "Thank you so much."

"There's no need to thank me at all. It was my pleasure," he says softly, his face half hidden by his long hair, but his smile unmistakable.

"I'd rather say it was mine. Although I would of course very much like to return the favor."

"You don't have to... please don't think you're obliged to..."

"I'm not, I know. But I _want_ to do this for you as well."

"You actually want to..."

" _Yes_."

When he nods almost desperately in understanding, she gingerly reaches for his still very present arousal. Liquid heat rushing through her veins all over again, she squeezes him lightly, drinking in the sight of the landlord when he practically growls in response.

His eyes tightly shut, he trusts into her hand in a seemingly mostly subconscious matter. But rather than continuing like this, or asking her to get her hands on his bare skin, he steps out of her reach.

"Are you all right?!" she asks, not understanding why he wordlessly urges her to stop, what she accidentally must have done to discomfort him.

"I am, yes, better than I've ever been in fact. It's just that I... if I may request... although of course you're very welcome to tell me if you don't want to..."

"What would you like for us to do?" Belle asks, although she presumes she already knows what he's referring to.

She may have been very reluctant to sleep with Sean, which the landlord knows as well as everybody else in town does, but that doesn't mean that the same goes for him. Especially after he just was so very considerate and generous with her. This may not be exactly what she envisioned, but she is attracted to Mr. Gold very much and there's a condom in her bag and...

"Can I move against you while you hold me like you just did?" he asks, blushing so fiercely that it takes her a while to comprehend that he isn't asking her to sleep with him after all. "So I can be closer to you compared to what you just suggested?"

"I... you... oh, yes, of course!" she exclaims, on second thought not surprised at all that the ever so unassuming landlord doesn't ask for... well, _more_.

Spreading her thighs invitingly, he swallows heavily when he steps between them. He embraces her again slowly, giving her plenty of opportunity to refuse his nearness, still not realizing that that's the last thing she wants to do.

Belle puts her arms around his neck and locks her ankles behind his back, pulling him closer towards her. She marvels at his gasp of pleasure, at the exquisite friction of his arousal against the apex of her thighs.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

He doesn't verbally reply to her, but the way Mr. Gold all but keens as he settles himself in her embrace answers her question perfectly. She tightens the grasp of all her limbs on him, causing him to jerk against her and tighten his hold on her as well.

Thrilled by this response, she does so again, and again, until he's constantly rubbing himself against her. Before long, he tenses in her embrace and whimpers her name – her _first_ name, this time - as he jerks against her one last time. Smiling against his neck, Belle caresses his neck and shoulders when she feels the damp warmth between them, beyond thrilled that she got to be with him like this.

"Well, I'd say this went rather well, wouldn't you?" she asks when he has caught his breath.

"Indeed," he mutters, his smile broader and more radiant than she's ever seen it.

"If we enjoyed ourselves this much during our first try, imagine what it might be like after we practiced some more," she adds meaningfully.

"Do yo mean... are you saying... you'd like to do this again... with _me_?!"

"I'd _love_ to do this again with you, just like I'd really like to spend more time with you to do lots of other things. I'd love to have meals with you, to talk with you... to _be_ with you, really."

Mr. Gold is silent in response, looking at her as if he can't believe what is happening. For a moment, she fears that she's going far too quickly after all, but then he broadly smiles at her again.

"I'd really like that as well... all of that. Since I suppose it's almost time for dinner, would you care to accompany me to my home and have dinner with me?"

"That would be wonderful! But neither of us are in any shape yet to go out just yet," she says, gesturing at their disheveled shelves. "Why don't you come up to my apartment first to get cleaned up a little?"

"An excellent suggestion," he replies, offering her his arm, his gesture somewhat timid even now. "Lead the way, Miss French."


End file.
